Super Smash Bros.
Talvez um dos tópicos mais discutidos e debatidos sobre a Daisy está em sua integração teórica na série Super Smash Bros que já não está presente. Daisy só apareceu através da Peach e em vários objetos e troféus. Super Smash Bros. Melee Daisy não era jogável, mas Peach recebeu uma fantasia que referia fortemente a princesa de Sarasaland. As jóias e os motivos florais eram perfeitamente retratados, o vestido era literalmente de Daisy, assim como a coroa. Ela até teve a aparência de Daisy que o último teve durante o período da Nintendo 64. Esta será a primeira e última vez na série Smash que a Peach terá uma verdadeira fantasia de margarida. Um Troféu Daisy também é desbloqueável na Lotaria de Troféus. Baseia-se na aparência de Daisy no Mario Party 3. Biografia da Daisy através do troféu: : A princesa de Sarasa-land, Daisy conheceu o Mario quando ele derrotou o alienígena malvado Tatanga em Super Mario Land. A Princesa Daisy é uma pequeno garota em comparação com a Princesa Peach. Após sua aparição no Mario Golf, rumores começaram a apresentá-lo como a resposta do Luigi a Mario, que está com a Peach. : Super Mario Land : 8/89 Super Smash Bros. Brawl No Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Daisy ainda não é jogável e, além disso, o traje refere muito menos Daisy, mas simplesmente mantém semelhanças cromáticas. Daisy tem um troféu em sua roupa Mario Strikers Charged e duas adesivos neste jogo. Uma dessas sstickers mostra de Peach e Daisy de [[Mario Party 7] e a outra é a obra de arte da Daisy do Super Mario Strikers. Brawl Sticker Daisy (Super Mario Strikers).png|Daisy (Super Mario Strickers) Brawl_Sticker_Peach_&_Daisy_(Mario_Party_7).png|Peach et Daisy (Mario Party 7) Biografia da Daisy (através do troféu): : A princesa de Sarasaland e um lutador alegre e confiante. Ela apareceu em vários títulos depois que Mario a salvou das garras da Tatanga extraterrestre tirânica e diabólica. Embora sua aparência icônica seja composta por um vestido amarelo e branco, ela tem um visual mais alegre em Super Mario Strikers para completar seus poderosos tiros. : Super Mario Land : Mario Strikers Charged Football Super Smash Bros. for Wii U thumb|left|Roupa Daisy da Peach Mais uma vez, Daisy está na linha lateral. O esquema cromático de Peach, que é suposto referir-se a Daisy, está ainda mais próximo dele do que antes, agora as semelhanças desaparecem. Somente as cores amarelas e laranjas ainda podem lembrar Daisy um pouco. Notavelmente, o penteado é completamente laranja, enquanto Daisy é marrom-vermelho. Uma peruca Daisy para Mii (+ coroa) é desbloqueada aleatoriamente enquanto joga no modo Solo. Daisy também tem alguns troféus em sua imagem, Baby Daisy tem um. Informations des trophées de Daisy: Smash Tour Um troféu mostrando Daisy na roupa de beisebol aparece no Smash Tour. Quando selecionado, o jogador é imune a qualquer objeto ou projétil. Daisy in Smash! Enquanto que aDaisy não é oficialmente jogável no Super Smash Bros. Para 3DS e Wii U, um programador francês conhecido como KTH criou um mod Daisy, usado como um personagem alternativa a Peach (não fantasia), semelhante a Koopalings e Alph para Bowser Jr. e Olimar. Um pacote de voz de Deanna Mustard também foi adicionado, descarregável separadamente. Além disso, o nome de Daisy é visível sob seu ícone durante a luta e a voz-over diz. Para mais informações, visite a nossa página em Mods. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Semelhante ao Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, exceto que a Daisy só tem um troféu exclusivo neste jogo com base em sua aparência de Mario Tennis Open. A série Kirby Game Boy Dream Land foi originalmente destinada a ser um curso Super Mario Land. Um curso do Kirby foi definitivamente preferido porque o jogo não tinha um. Como sempre, Peach tem um terno com as cores da Daisy, que a Peach usa para o seu troféu alternativo. O último será obtido após completar o modo All Stars. Informação do troféu da Daisy: ''' '''Além disso ☀Algumas cópias antigas do Super Smash Bros. Melee apresentou o que parece ser um erro no troféu da Daisy: se o troféu fosse visto de certo ângulo, um terceiro olho distinto dos dois olhos da frente era visível no fundo da parte de trás da cabeça, sob os cabelos dele. Isso certamente é devido a um erro de modelagem porque o olho foi removido mais tarde e, certamente, não porque Daisy viesse de outro planeta como algumas vezes afirmam: ☀ Daisy tem o maior número de troféus entre os personagens não jogáveis no Smash Wii U/ 3DS. ☀ O tema de Easton (ou subterrâneo) do Super Mario Land serviu de música para os estágios do Mushroom Kingdom (parte subterrânea) em Brawl e Luigi Manor, Mushroom Kingdom (parte subterrânea) e Super Mario Maker no SSB for Wii U e 3DS . ☀ O filme final da Peach no modo clássico de Super Smash Bros. Referência Wii Daisy: Peach usa a fantasia da princesa de Sarasaland. Uma cena mostra Peach and Peach "in Daisy", afastando-se de um Chomp flutuante e outra cena mostra Peach "em Daisy" ainda atrapalhando o Luigi. ☀ O troféu da Daisy no Super Smash Bros. Brawl diz que o seu vestido icônico é branco e amarelo, referindo-se ao vestido que ela usava de Super Mario Land para o Mario Party 3, exceto que, no momento da existência da SSBB, Daisy não usava essa roupa desde então. vários anos. ☀ Uma das telas finais da Rosalina no Super Smash Bros. para Wii U seria uma referência a Peach e Daisy, na verdade, existem duas Harmony, uma em amarelo e uma em rosa que imitarão a obra de arte das duas princesas de Mario Party 7: Galeria Veja a Galeria do Super Smash Bros. no wikia inglês. Categoria:Referências externas Categoria:Baby Daisy Categoria:Jogos